The present invention relates to a technology of monitoring a forced termination condition.
There is a service for providing functions of applications executed on a computer via a network. This type of service is provided by an enterprise called an ASP (Application Service Provider). There is a case where in the ASP, after starting up the application, the process of the application does not finish as predicted due to defectiveness of input data. There is a method of forcibly terminating the process in such a case by checking on the user side whether or not the application is in the middle of processing.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 10-228450
[Patent document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-7467